


may this be...

by mumsywrites



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumsywrites/pseuds/mumsywrites
Summary: Felix muses on his life and how he got here; in bed with his husband and their sleeping child.For Dimilix Week Day 7: Marriage
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35
Collections: 2021 Dimilix Week





	may this be...

**Author's Note:**

> This started from a bunch of baby head canons I came up with for Dimilix and then I spun it to their baby and yeah. Not much but sweet fluff.

“My mother, she…kept a diary.”

Felix stares blankly across the bed, his vision directed at nothing but the space above his daughter’s head. Dimitri, behind him, is gently brushing his hair with war-torn hands. Even though it’s been years, they are still scarred and calloused. And Felix wants them nowhere but on his body.

He shuts his eyes as Dimitri hums into his ear, snuggling in closer on the bed, his other hand dangling off the edge of the pillow, mere inches from the sleeping babe.

“I only just discovered it. Father must have kept it hidden since her death.”

Dimitri continues to brush the same few strands of Felix’s hair back and forth, nibbling on the shell of his ear before sealing a long kiss along his neck.

“Perhaps he wanted to keep the memory of her safe, away from prying eyes.”

“Probably,” Felix says with little thought, reaching his hand over to touch the small pad of little Eleanor’s finger.

She shuffles in her sleep a bit, softly babbling as she settles back into a comfortable ball upon the bed.

Felix lets a small laugh leave his lips. “She’s so peaceful,” he mumbles and he can feel Dimitri nod at his back.

“The whole world ahead of her.”

“Thanks to you.” Felix glances over his shoulder, the hand that was just brushing his hair now cupping his cheek.

“Thanks to _us_. To _all_ of us.”

“You need to give yourself more credit,” Felix says, shaking his head as he closes in to stop any further conversation with a kiss. The war still sits heavy upon Dimitri’s shoulders, as well as his own, and everything before it.

He falls back onto the pillow as Dimitri takes over, shifting his body to hover above as his lips glide over Felix’s, tender yet deliberate.

Felix laughs a bit as Dimitri breaks their kiss, his teeth tugging up Felix’s bottom lip for a just a moment before that rough hand brushes over Felix’s cheek once more.

“What of your mother’s diary?”

Felix rolls his eyes; even though he was the one to bring it up, he doesn’t want Dimitri to keep his mind on the subject. Felix should have known better.

He keeps his gaze on Dimitri above him, shaggy hair framing his face, his eye patch long since discarded; that he’s able to be so open with the scar that occupies that side of his face is a wonder, though after years of marriage, Felix supposes it only to be natural by now.

“She wrote about us as children,” he says, turning to look back onto Eleanor, her small nostrils fluttering as she takes a breath. He reaches out his hand to sneak his finger into her hold and she squeezes it, ever so gently.

“How I was a terror without you by my side. How even just taking our hands apart would send me into a fit of tears.”

Dimitri laughs, settling his head on Felix’s chest and following his gaze to their daughter. He reaches out his hand as well, slipping it beneath Felix’s and rubbing his thumb along Eleanor’s hand.

She shudders slightly, her big blue eyes fluttering open for a moment before she yawns and closes them again.

“Apparently she got a good laugh out of it with the queen,” Felix continues, letting his hand rest in Dimitri’s palm, Eleanor’s small hand twitching around his finger. “Until we returned hometo Fraldarius and I wouldn’t _stop_ crying.”

“It took you quite some time to break out of that habit.”

Felix almost shoves Dimitri off his the stomach, but his husband merely laughs, sliding off and taking Felix into his arms. Felix groans, but doesn’t hesitate to settle deep into his husband’s hold; it’s nice and warm. Safe.

“I was an infant. It’s what they do.”

Dimitri’s chest rumbles in a quiet laugh, his thumb gliding over Eleanor’s hand before slipping down to Felix’s. He massages the inside of Felix’s palm, the calluses on his thumb sending shivers down Felix’s spine as they cut into tender flesh; it’s a good cut, one he wants all over his body. They’re Dimitri’s hands, worn and rough, and they should spend as much time on Felix as possible.

He would have put those words into his wedding vows if he wouldn’t have blushed at the altar saying it; it was better to say their vows in private, and even then, Felix found that to be a struggle.

Dimitri kisses behind Felix’s ear, wrapping his other hand around Felix’s chest.

The cool metal of his wedding band sears against Felix’s bare skin and he loves how it feels.

“It’s not what she’s doing,” Dimitri eventually says, his voice a dreamy cover for his snark.

It earns him a soft jab in the stomach, Felix squirming in his hold, enjoying the soft flutter of Dimitri’s chest as he laughs off the offending blow.

“Don’t be smart with me,” Felix mumbles.

There’s a shifting of their mattress and a cool breeze blows against Felix’s back; Dimitri is up walking, rounding the soft expanse of their bed as he leans down, nudging his nose gently against Eleanor’s cheek.

“Am I not allowed to tease my husband?” He glances over, shutting his eye in an attempted wink, and lifts the babe into his arms.

It’s almost comedic, the stark contrast in their size; Eleanor fits perfectly, cupped in Dimitri’s large hands and it brings a smile to Felix’s face. He remembers when she was still newborn, how Dimitri hesitated to touch her, seemingly afraid of the smallest, frailest thing on Earth. But Felix guided him, helped him to hold her properly.

He has not wanted to put her down since.

She startles against his chest, hiccuping a soft cry, but Dimitri gently bounces her in his hold, cooing and humming until she settles back into a peaceful sleep.

Felix curls tighter beneath the sheets, a shiver of warmth spreading through his body as he watches his husband carry their babe to her bassinet, placing her gently among the soft sheets and kissing her head before turning back. Felix loves them both so fiercely, the feeling alone enough to send his heart beating out of his chest.

Dimitri turns back to the bed, a knowing smirk upon his slips as he glides along the mattress. He reaches out his hand, the wedding band glinting in the moonlight, until he catches Felix’s fingers in his own, then his waist in his arm, until they are pressed together.

Felix shuts his eyes, pressing his palm against Dimitri’s chest, reveling in the flutter his skin makes against Felix’s own band.

A symbol of their unity; metal on fingers, a babe in a bassinet.

“I love you,” Dimitri mumbles against Felix’s skin, over and over, rolling along the mattress with Felix in his arms until they are a mess within the sheets.

“I know that, boar.” A smile betrays Felix; he can feel his lips tug up and he gives up fighting it.

“I am blessed to have you beside me, my beloved.” He’s hovering above him again. A curtain of pale blond casting soft shadows across his features. “It is a miracle to wake every day, knowing I am no longer dreaming.”

“You’re such a sap,” Felix says, feeling the color rise in his cheeks.

But he reaches up, clasping his fingers against the back of Dimitri’s neck and pulling him in. Soft peck to deep kiss.

“I love you…”

**Author's Note:**

> Title is inspired by the poem "This Marriage" by Rumi. The tone of the fic was inspired by a choral arrangement of the same poem by Eric Whitacre. 
> 
> You can find me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/thnkurluckystar)


End file.
